


Cambio di colore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sotto la pioggia [2]
Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles, 愛してナイト | Aishite Knight (Manga)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Titolo: Cambio di colore.Fandom: Kiss Me Licia. Crossover Lady Oscar.Personaggi: Licia/Oscar.Prompt: 18. Personaggio famoso/Assistente.





	Cambio di colore

Oscar inarcò un sopracciglio e abbassò il giornale che stava leggendo, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Ti sei tinta castana, Yakko?” domandò.

Yakko giocherellò con una ciocca dei propri morbidi capelli.

“Li ho anche resi ondulati. La coda di cavallo mi sembrava troppo infantile, ormai non sono più una bambina” disse.

Oscar piegò il giornale a metà e sbuffò, appoggiando la punta degli stivaletti sul pavimento, alzandosi dalla sedia.

“E questa te la sei fatta con qualche piastra?” domandò. Prese la mano di Yakko nella propria e indicò con la testa una scottatura pulsante che aveva sul medio.

Yakko arrossì e negò con la testa, le sue iridi castane divennero liquide.

“No, cucinando gli okonomiyaki. Qui si può usare solo il burro per le padelle e ne è schizzato un po’ fuori dalla padella, prendendomi in pieno il dito” ammise.

“Non capisco perché ti ostini a cucinare quella frittura di cavolo giapponese…” borbottò Oscar.

“Perché è più buona sia delle fettine panate italiane che dei _pancakes_ americani che mi hai fatto provare. Poi io uso la ricetta del ristorante del vecchio Marrabbio, il migliore” ribatté Yakko.

< Alle volte penso che se fosse per lei avrebbe preferito passare tutta la vita a fare da sguattera a suo padre, ma io non posso giudicare i genitori degli altri. In fondo il mio era un generale manesco e violento che ha finito per farsi venire un infarto, roso dal fatto che non gli fosse nato il tanto desiderato figlio maschio > rifletté.

Oscar roteò gli occhi.

“Non dirmi che le preferisci anche alle crepes” borbottò.

“Oh, questo non lo direi mai a una francese nazionalista come te” rispose Yakko. Si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli cotonati. “Piuttosto, cambiando argomento. Oggi hai un’intervista per Vogue a mezzogiorno. Subito dopo sei attesa per l’inaugurazione di un nuovo ristorante in Place des Abesses; dove potremo pranzare. Subito dopo ha un appuntamento per il nuovo provino…”.

Oscar sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Fammi indovinare. Hai voluto cambiare il colore dei capelli per sembrare un po’ di meno la più giovane assistente che io abbia mai avuto e di più qualcuno di affidabile a livello lavorativo? Lo sai che ho scelto te per questo lavoro proprio perché mi fido delle tue capacità” la richiamò.

< Ha scelto me, ma mi tratta sempre come una bambina! In fondo sono riuscita a gestire i tour di un gruppo di cantanti per anni ed erano tutti degli scriteriati > pensò Yakko.

“Tu sei un personaggio pubblico, una figura famosa che la gente è sempre pronta a giudicare. Presentarsi al meglio è il primo passo” disse la giovane, indicandola con l’indice.

“Yakko. Sono solo un’attrice, da me non dipende l’intera umanità o la libertà della Francia” disse Oscar.

< E neanche di teatro, ma semplicemente di film d’azione. Mi alleno per ore solo per tirare colpi controllati a stuntman > si disse.

“Vieni chiamata in tutto il mondo. In un certo qual modo cambi le coscienze e rappresenti il tuo popolo in tutto il mondo. Non sottovalutare le tue capacità” la riprese Yakko.

< E poi voglio sembrarti una vera donna per un altro motivo. Io ti ammiro e spero che un giorno tu possa accorgertene. In fondo è per questo che arrivo a fare cose come rispondere alle telefonate, come una segretaria, o cucinare per te > rifletté.

 


End file.
